Chase (part 5)
Recap from last part: Cali learns from Maragold that Chase is the star of a TV show, and that means that Chase doesn't have super powers. When she tries to tell the truth, she and Chase are captured by a animal control officer. Maragold frees Chase and he soon discovers that he doesn't have super powers. But he and Margold go and rescue Cali. Meanwhile, Katie is asked to work with a different German Shepherd for the show. Now where are the trio going to go? Hitching a Ride (Chase, Cali, and Maragold make it to the interstate) Cali: What do we do? Maragold: Oh! I got us a big one! You're welcome! (They see an oversized truck and jump on) (It looks like the truck is carrying a house) All my life, I dreamed of hearing a super-bark! *Giggles* (She hops off) You are legend! Cali: You gotta admit it; she's really cute. Chase: Yeah, a bundle of joy. (But he realizes something else) How to Be an Ordinary Dog Chase: Cali, if I don't chase bad guys, then what do I do? Cali: Be an ordinary dog. That's what. Chase: But how? I've forgotten how. Cali: Okay, let me tell you a secret; a little known cat-secret. You know why several of us hate dogs? Because we want to be dogs! Really. Several ordinary dogs live in a place like this. And they do things like... (She shows him a toilet) Chase: Out of this!? But... (She then climbs on top of a countertop) (Chase is on the floor) Cali: And this is your dog bowl. Chase: What is? Cali: The entire floor! It hits the ground; it goes to the hound! So to speak. Chase: I don't know... (Cali walks over to the fireplace) CalI: Aah, the fireplace. On cold nights, nothing gets better than lying in front of the warm fire and playing with a ball of yarn, or chewing a bone in your case. Chase: You lived in one of these? Cali: Yeah, but I'm more of an alley-cat at heart. (They hear the vent say something through it) "Maragold is awesome.... She's so awesome..." (They see Maragold calling through the air-vent) Maragold: She's... She's beyond awesome! She's be-awesome! She-- (She sees Cali and Chase) I am.... be-awesome. (Chase looks at the air vent and loves the way it feels) Cali: Guess it's time for me to introduce the ordinary dog piece-de-ressisstance. (A while later, she opens the window) Go ahead. Stick your head out. Chase: Why? Cali: Just do it! (Chase sticks his head out the window) Chase: Wow! Whoa! This-- This is AWESOME! Cali: And... stick your toungue out! (Chase sticks his toungue out) Chase: *Laughs* This is so much fun! Why don't you try it!? Cali: No thanks. It's really more a dog thing. Chase: Who-hooo!!! (See Barking at the Moon) Cali's Stand (The next morning) (Cali wakes Chase up) Cali: Chase, Chase, wake up. Chase: Huh? Wha--? What is it? Cali: Come on, I have a surprise for you. (Chase gets up and follows her) Chase: You've been very nice, Cali. You don't have to do this. (She shows him two boxes: one is small and has a small pillow in it; the other is bigger with a large pillow and a flap) Cali: You like it? (She shows him the small box) This one's mine. (She shows him the big box) And this one's all yours Chase: Cali-- Cali: It's the biggest, softest pillow I could find. And I stuffed some styrofoam in it for creativity and irony. Chase: It's very nice, but-- Cali: Oh! And check this out! (She knocks the stick off that keeps the flap up and it covers the box) Total privacy, and completely soundproof! Chase: Cali-- Cali: Okay, I lied; it's not sound-proof, but I never tested the sound. Chase: Cali, we can't stay. (Cali comes out of the box) Cali: But Chase... Chase: We're one waffle away from Katie. Cali: You still want to go to her? Chase: Cali, she's my person. (Cali gets a serious look on her face) (She drags him by the ear to a billboard of his TV series) Hey! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ear! (Cali climbs on top of an old car and shows him the parts of the billboard) Cali: Look at me, Chase! I'm real! Now is that real? (She points to the picture of Dr. Calico) How about that? (She points to the minions on the motorcycles) Now, how about that? (She points to Chase using his laser eyes) How about that!? (She points at Katie) She's fake! Chase: Cali, Katie's the only re-- Cali: There is no Katie! She's an actress playing a girl named Katie! Chase: No, Katie is real! Cali: I thought I taught you everything that was real for a dog. Chase: Cali, listen, you don't understand-- Cali: Oh no! I understand! You don't! They act like they'll be around forever; they act like they'll love you forever, but one day they pack up their stuff and leave their declawed kitten to fend foe herself while they take their love with them! (Chase realizes that she was abandoned) They leave her wondering.... what she did wrong. Chase: Cali, I never knew... But believe me. Katie is not like that. I need to get back to her. I will act my role, but I will be the dog that she loves, before the acting came in. Cali: ....Then go. Chase: Wha-- Cali: Just go! Get out of here, Chase! Chase: *sigh* Well, I have one thing left to say: Thank you, Cali. You helped me remember who I am and... there are cats and dogs who can get along. Take care of Maragold. She's a good girl. (He walks off) (Cali watches him go off) And before I forget, you two were the only other two friends I ever had. But I have to get back to my other friend now. (He continues on, without looking back) (He hitch-hikes a truck by hopping on the couch on the back) (He sadly lies down on it as the truck heads for Hollywood) Maragold's Advice (Cali is in the alley with all the dumpsters) (But she refuses to eat) (Maragold hops over) Maragold: Hey, Cali! Where Chase? Cali: He's gone. Maragold: What? Cali: He went back alone. .... He wanted me to tell you that he went to face the Green Eyed-Man alone... Maragold: ...Oh... (She hops off) Cali: Where are you going? Maragold: To Chase. CalI: But he doesn't need us anymore. Maragold: You think he doesn't But he does. When the hero goes to face to ferocious bad guy, he feels that he can do it alone. But he leaves his friends behind, and what do his friends do, they go after them. Because that's what friends do. Help each other. You may have seen the light, but you are still feeling the blackness still in your heart. But let me tell you, Chase went to save you. Now, it's your turn to go after him. (Cali realizes that she's right, mostly...) Cali: *to herself* She's right about one thing. Friends help friends. Chase helped me, but he still needs my help. Maybe there's something I never realized. Maragold: Come let's go! (They both walk out of the alley) (To Be Continued) (Click here for next part) Category:Fanon Category:Parts Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories